


двоюродные братья

by sarritena



Category: Haikyuu!!, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: Кагеяма рассказывает Карасуно, что его двоюродные братья - эсперы.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 17





	двоюродные братья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cousins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112698) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9076978)

Кагеяма впервые упомянул, что его двоюродный брат был эспером, вскользь, за что некоторые члены волейбольного клуба (Цукишима, по большей части, с по-крысятски хихикающим Ямагучи под боком и закатывающими на фоне глаза третьегодками) безбожно его дразнили еще целый час.

— Да да! — настаивает Кагеяма. — Он может делать кучу вещей!

— Кто же знал, что Король Площадки — такой доверчивый малыш? — из-под руки у рта шипит Тсукишима.

— Воу, воу, воу, типа, а какие штуки-то он умеет? — встревает Хината. — Ложки мыслью гнуть? Или вещи по воздуху пускать?

— Это все он тоже умеет, — серьезно кивает Кагеяма.

— Так круто!

— Он же шутит, Хината, — вмешивается Даичи.

Хината с оскорбленным выражением лица оглядывается на своего парня, который протестующе заявляет:

— Я не вру! Шигео правда может провернуть все эти штуки! Я сам видел!

— Это же потрясающе! — виднеется макушка Нишинои.

— О, братан, да это же серьезные вещи, — подает голос Танака, — с таким шутить нельзя.

— Эсперов не существует, — терпеливо объясняет Сугавара.

Ячи ничего не говорит за все время обсуждения. Она не совсем уж верит во всяких экстрасенсов, но ей хотелось бы поверить. Особенно потому, что она не верит, что Кагеяма Тобио — человек, который смог бы вкинуть шутку настолько продуманную; да и не похож он был на человека, который бы настаивал на том, что его двоюродный брат — эспер, сам в то не веря.

Но, ей приходится в этом признаться, легко провести Кагеяму не невозможно. Он не был мастером в чтении людей, когда дело касалось вещей за пределами волейбольной площадки.

*

Сама встреча с двоюродными братьями Кагеямы все меняет. Однажды они приходят к ним на тренировку, пока их семья навещает семью Кагеямы, и, конечно же, Цукишима начинает с вопроса, кто же из них брат-эспер.

— Шигео, — Кагеяма указывает на парня, который похож на более нердовскую, софтовую, простоватую и не особо примечательную версию Кагеямы.

— И Рицу тоже, — добавляет парень, гордо оглядываясь на своего брата.

— О, так ты тоже открыл свои способности, Рицу? Ну и правильно, — вскользь замечает их Кагеяма.

— Спасибо, — сухо раздается в ответ от Рицу, видимо не особо впечатленного тем, как просто об этом заметил его двоюродный брат.

— Так вы оба эсперы? — скептично спрашивает Даичи.

— Докажите, — встревает Цукишима.

Оба брата обмениваются взглядами и пожимают плечами.

А после им удается это доказать.

*

— Черт, чертушки! Кагеяма! А ты так можешь? — цепляется за его руку Хината.

— Что? Нет, конечно нет.

— Тобио и не нужно это, — начинает Шигео с не меньшей гордостью в голосе, как когда он говорил о своем младшем брате. — Он потрясающе талантливый атлет.

— Хотя у нас нет оснований полагать, что он не может, — задумчиво добавляет Рицу. — Похоже, это семейное. Ты когда-нибудь вообще пробовал, Тобио?

— А смысл?

— У тебя же могут быть суперсилы! — вскрикивает Ячи, сдерживающая себя, чтобы не подойти и не встряхнуть Кагеяму за плечи. — Если бы они у тебя были, разве тебе не хотелось бы об этом узнать?

— Не понимаю, как мне это поможет играть в волейбол, — замечает Кагеяма.

— Хмм, правда, правда, — задумчиво кивает Хината. — Тебя даже могут дисквалифицировать, если бы у тебя были такие силы.

— И ты и так потрясающий, — продолжает Шигео. — У тебя есть мускулы и… атлетизм.

Ячи, у которой не было ни мускулов, ни психических способностей, кажется, что семейные встречи в доме Кагеям, должно быть, были тем еще ужасающим событием.


End file.
